


Desideratum

by dreamlittleyo



Series: Res Gestae [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Family, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Wincest - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place shortly after the epilogue to "Res Gestae"...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Desideratum

Sam is more than a little shocked to realize that Dean wasn't bluffing about the swing set. Within three months they've got a small house in a friendlier neighborhood, nowhere near suburbia but less than a mile from the closest school, and Dean signs for a shipment of lumber before the week is out.

Sam comes home stupid-late that Friday and catches him poring over sketches that loosely resemble blueprints. The work covers the entire table, which Sam thinks looks ridiculously small in this new, larger kitchen. Dean's brows are knit tight in concentration, and he gnaws absently on a pen cap, scribbling ferociously away.

"You know, you can buy these things pre-made and pay someone else to put them up," Sam points out, sliding into the other chair.

"That's blasphemy, Sam," says Dean, not a beat dropped and he doesn't raise his eyes to acknowledge his brother's return. Sam grabs the mug to Dean's left, draining it gratefully after checking that the coffee is still lukewarm. He waits and watches, fascinated by what looks like nonsense as it pours out onto the paper. The house is silent around them, the neighborhood eerily peaceful after so many years in a busy apartment, and Sam reminds himself that that they've fortified these walls a dozen times over since day one. They're as secure here as anywhere.

"You work tomorrow?" Sam asks, finally thinking to set the mug aside as he reaches up to loosen his tie.

"Nope," says Dean, recapping his pen and sitting up to look at Sam. "Dude, you look like hell."

"Rough case," Sam admits. Doesn't really feel like talking about it, so he leans across the table to kiss Dean belated hello. He already knew Dean wasn't working tomorrow. He was reasonably sure, anyway. Temporary leave of absence for 'urgent family matters,' because they quickly agreed that one of them needed to stay home for awhile. And while he feels bad effectively stranding Dean in the new house, they can't afford for it to be Sam.

Drew and Zack, or 'Monster' and 'Mini-Monster' as Dean has already taken to affectionately calling them, are finally talking a little, even to Sam. He knows it's Dean's consistent presence, gentle coaxing, endless warm assurance that have done it, and Dean hasn't complained once about being forced so suddenly stationary. Sam could probably resist the urge, but he doesn't even try, just reaches for Dean's hand and lifts it off the table to interlock their fingers and absorb the reassuring warmth through his palm. Dean quirks an eyebrow, corner of his lip twitching nearly imperceptibly, and Sam doesn't miss the smirk reflecting in those eyes. To his credit, Dean leaves his amusement unspoken.

"So tomorrow..." Dean reminds him, squeezing back in Sam's grip and prompting explanation.

"Right. Tomorrow. I was thinking we should take the boys to see the school. We could walk it if the weather's good."

"Yeah," Dean readily agrees. Pulls his hand free so he can stand and pour the last of the coffee into his mug. "The term starts in a couple weeks. We need to get them enrolled soon if they're going to catch the first day."

Sam isn't really surprised he's got it figured out, but he still quirks a deliberate eyebrow as Dean sits back down.

"I called today," Dean clarifies. Takes a sip and makes a face at the lukewarm dregs, and Sam smiles quietly at the realization that Dean is already on the same page as him. "Talked to the principal, and Zack should be starting kindergarten this fall. Drew probably oughta be in sixth grade, but we'd have to ship him off to a different school."

"You think we should hold him back a year?"

"I don't know, maybe. I wanted to talk to you about it first. If we put him in fifth, we can keep them both close."

"It should be up to him," Sam says, sees the nearly simultaneous nod Dean gives him. "He'll probably want to stick with his brother, but we should give him the choice. Not hold him back if he doesn't want it."

"Yeah," says Dean. He nods again, quietly decisive, and abruptly starts shoving his mess of papers into a more contained pile. "We'll let 'em see the school first. Tomorrow." He leaves the pile on the corner of the table, weighted down by three pens and a ruler, and stands. "Come on. I promised them you'd check in when you got home."

Sam catches him by the elbow before he can disappear down the hall and drags him close, hovers there on the verge of kissing him.

"Withdrawal already?" Dean taunts. "I know it's been a long week, dude, but you've really gotta work on your--"

Sam cuts him off, doesn't really care _what_ Dean thinks he needs to work on as Dean's hands slide readily into his hair, Sam's own touch eager and hungry. They'll have to relocate to finish this. And they will, and later Sam will check in with the boys as promised, but right now he needs this. Dean gets it, needs it too, holds on just as tight, and Sam thinks maybe this is happily ever after all.


End file.
